


The Traitor, DreamSMP

by makwritesstuff



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Jschlatt - Freeform, Light Angst, POV Multiple, Some Humor, TommyInnit POV, Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo - Freeform, War, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, Wilbur Soot POV, discontinued, some comedy because idk how to be serious lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makwritesstuff/pseuds/makwritesstuff
Summary: It's November 16th, the day of the war, this is either going to end in victory or, well, explosives.But wait, who's the so-called traitor Dream mentioned?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	1. The War

**Author's Note:**

> tw's / cw's include: mention of hallucinations, blood, wounds, swearing, mention of alcohol, mention of cigarettes in a later chapter

Here we stood, on the battlefield, the various towers of Manburg visible in the distance. I was standing across from Dream, my enemy from the very beginning. I’ve been in this situation once before, it seems so long ago, what was it? One month ago? Two months ago? Time has been a blur as of recent.

Something had been floating in the back of my mind, but I kept pushing it away. It’s the thing Dream said to us 10 days ago; the same day we announced this very war:

_By the way, amongst you there is a traitor._

Dream smirked, although his face was covered by that stupid mask, I could just tell.

“Before we begin, would the traitor like to reveal themselves?”

He said that so casually, yet I was scared. For all we know this so called “traitor” could be someone like Technoblade, our most valuable ally, and the one person known to be able to defeat Dream.

_Nothing_ could prepare me for what was about to happen.

TommyInnit’s breath hitched as he began to step forward.

Nonono this can’t be right, this isn’t right. I must be hallucinating, that’s it! I’m hallucinating!

I felt my knees hit the grass.

I don’t think I’m hallucinating.

Am I screaming?

Or is that someone else?

Tubbo maybe?

Oh no… Tubbo

“TOMMY? TOMMY!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING MAN?”

The young boy’s voice cracked as he spoke, I could see the tears rolling down his cheeks. Of course, Tubbo was going through more than I was at the moment, Tommy is his best friend and has been for a really long time... but Tommy's also always been by my side since our pathetic start in a hot dog van, trying to sell drugs and have fun; that was before L'manburg, before war, and before there was any thought that he would betray us. Tommy started Pogtopia with me, when it was us VS everyone else...

Yet here we are.

I stood up, looked straight ahead at the man in the mask, the man in a suit that reeked of alcohol, and the blonde traitor.

"Shall we begin?"

Someone shot a bullet into the air, signaling that it had begun. People scattered in different directions but most notably, Dream and Techno rushing straight towards each other. I looked away in order to stay focused but I could hear the clash of their weapons against shields. I could smell the man in the suit, Schlatt, standing near, I turned around to see him pointing a sword to my chest. 

"Hello there, Wilbur, we meet again," 

I grabbed my sword as to protect myself and easily tapped his sword to the side. There were clashes and yells from every direction, I just prayed that no one on our side was injured. Schlatt caught me off guard for a second and before I could respond I felt a burning pain in my leg.

Fuck.

I stabbed and swiped my sword in his direction, eventually landing a nasty gash in his shoulder which gave me the chance to run away and look at whatever damage the goat man had done to my leg. 

I ducked behind one of the few redwood trees and looked down to see a hefty amount of blood pouring from my thigh, quickly thinking I tore off a piece off my trench-coat and tied it around my leg to somewhat prevent the bleeding. It kind of worked. I had a clear view of the field, Dream was still in an intense battle with Technoblade, Schlatt was now trying to shoot at Quackity with one hand which combined with his injury, and his tipsy walk; wasn't working very well. Almost right next to them was... Tommy, fighting against Tubbo and Niki, something that teared at my heart but wait... who's that next to Tommy?

George?

Yep, definitely George with his stupid goggles. I was quite surprised that he was awake, but he was definitely awake right now; shooting at Niki with his crossbow only narrowly missing her. I saw Tubbo trying to talk to Tommy, I have to help him.

Every step felt like another stab in my leg but I kept going. I was just about there and I could somewhat understand what they were saying through the ringing in my ears,

"Tommy! Tommy please! We're your friends! H-how could you just betray us like that!"

The smaller boy called out and Tommy just stood there, he was slightly shaking, but at the moment I didn't know why.

Then I heard Schlatt call out

_"You know what to do, Tommy,"_

Tommy took in a deep breath and pulled out his crossbow, and whispered;

"I'm so so sorry,"

_he aimed the bow straight at Tubbo's heart_

_and shot...slightly downwards_

Tommy started hyperventilating and then ran into the nearby forest, ducking behind the towering redwood trees.

"TUBBO"

I screamed, I didn't know how loud but I screamed and ran faster than I ever have in my life, adrenaline set in for real and the pain in my leg was practically gone as I rushed to the boy in the overalls' side. He was laying on his side, surrounded in the grass, I rolled him over so he was facing the sky, the arrow just missed his heart.

"TUBBO PLEASE, DON'T GIVE UP ON ME NOW" 

The boy looked up at me, thank god he's still alive.

"Wilbur?"

"Yes? Yes, Tubbo?"

"Why... why did he do that?"

I simply shook my head in response and told him to breathe and stay with me. Niki ran up to us, tears rolling down her face, she was screaming just as I was. I pulled her into a hug and told her he's okay for now. She nodded her head and told me that she'd stay with Tubbo and that I should try to find Tommy. I tried to argue but there was no point so I told her to "Please, please stay safe," and ran in the direction Tommy went.

It appeared that George, Schlatt, and Tommy were nowhere to be seen. 


	2. The Hunt For A Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur looks for the blonde traitor.

I'd been trekking through the forest for quite some time now and the adrenaline was slowly starting to wear off but I need to find this stupid kid and ask him why the fuck he'd try to kill Tubbo. And to think this excuse of a human-being called me insane.

I decided that if he was still in the woods he'd be impossible to find so I decided to go to the podium and work my way around there. I made my way to the wooden stage, overlooking a big portion of Manburg. This is where it all began, I wonder if this is where it's going to end. I sighed as I looked at the different memories and monuments, the flag, all the unnecessary towers, the gift boxes that I blew up; the remaining ones still on the ground. I could hear shaky breaths behind me, I knew what I was going to see when I turned around. My guess was right, as I slowly turned around I saw the blonde boy in the red and white t-shirt, he's only a couple inches shorter than me but in this moment it really felt as though he was a small child. His shivering hands were holding the same crossbow he just used to shoot his former-best-friend with, although this time it was pointed at me.

"Tommy, really, what are you gonna do with that?"

"W-what do you mean, I-I'm gonna shoot you- obviously"

"Tommy,"

"What,"

"Hand over Manburg."

"Or what."

"I think you already know."

That wasn't a lie, he does know, I've teased him with it almost every day. The TNT rigged under the entirety of Manburg. The only thing is, Tommy thinks the TNT is gone because of the thing Schlatt did, when in reality: I got the delivery of gunpowder to replace all the TNT and with Techno's help, we rigged Manburg again. But Tommy doesn't know that.

I couldn't tell what the traitor was thinking; I could almost see the cogs turning in his head but I was unaware of what they were actually doing.

"Wilbur,"

"Yes?"

"If you go anywhere near that button, I-I will shoot you."

I pulled out my own crossbow. Even though there was a stutter and a hesitancy in his voice, he wasn't lying.

"And if you don't hand over Manburg, I'll shoot you."

I wasn't lying either, or was I? I couldn't decide at that moment.

We stood there, guns facing each other, not saying a word. I decided to break the silence.

"Tommy,"

"What."

"Tubbo's alive."

I didn't know how true it was, but all I could do was hope I was right.

His face lit up for a moment,

"REALL- I mean, shit, I guess it was a bad shot then."

I could see him looking around nervously.

"TommyInnit, you missed his heart on purpose. You still care, you care about Tubbo. I can see that, Tommy, I don't see why you're choosing their side over ours. What have they done for you, huh? What has Schlatt offered you? Presidency? My statement still stands true and you are only proving it more and more, Tommy, you're selfish and don't think before you do things, Schlatt is using you but you just want to prove me wrong, you want to prove that you can be president-"

"STOP!" 

His crossbow was pointed straight at my head, but with the amount he was shaking in either fear, anger, or hatred, he'd miss even if he tried.

"Tommy, I know you, you wouldn't just abandon your friends like that. It's not too late.. we can still take back Manburg, together!"

I dropped my weapons and held out my arms.

That was a mistake.

He didn't shoot my head, not exactly, instead the arrow whizzed past my ear, leaving it not in the same amount of excruciating pain as my leg but still hurting and I quickly noticed that I could barely hear out of that ear. 

"Tommy, man. You really gotta learn how to shoot that thing properly,"

I continued

"You've had so many opportunities to kill me, yet you haven't. You're trying to deny it but Tommy you still care no matter what."

"I DO NOT!" 

"THEN PROVE IT."

I grabbed my sword and pointed it towards the boys chest, he grabbed his sword and we continued to duel. Occasionally someone would get the other with the sword whether is was a quick jab at the leg or simply brushing against the others' cheek, definitely leaving a scar. This went on for awhile, then, in the corner of my eye I saw _him_. I smirked but decided to not say anything. Despite the man I saw being quite tall, he moved as though he was a shadow. Eventually, I saw he was close enough and I went for my final blow. I knocked his sword to the side with a swift swipe, him being stunned by the move I just made I easily kicked him to the ground and then pointed my sword to his neck. 

"Tommy, you've made a mistake not re-joining forces with us. Because, you see,"

_"I have the Blade."_

Tecnoblade came out from behind a nearby building, his red cape flowing effortlessly behind him. He had gained a few injuries from his battle with Dream but besides that he looked as menacing as usual. He stood next to me, greatening my confidence.

"Tommy, I will repeat this one more time, and only once,"

"Hand over Manburg."


	3. A Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is conflicted.

* * *

Tommy's POV

* * *

So here I was, knocked to the ground with a psychopath pointing his sword to my throat, with the scariest man in the world standing next to him, not the kind of situation you'd like to be in. I'm just hoping that everyone decided to listen to the plan. 

"So uh- Techno, how are you big man?" I finished saying with nervous laughter. 

No response. I just need to stall for a couple more minutes.

"Hey! Hey WIlbur! Do you perchance know what 'WAP' stands for?"

Of course, I already knew this but it certainly caught him off guard for a second.

"Tommy, what are you doing?"

"Whatever do you mean?" 

I tried to say that with a grin but the sheer amount of pressure I'm facing made it quite hard. 

"You're stalling for something."

Shit. 

"Wilbur, man. Do you really think I'd do that?? I mean, what would I be stalling for, the three other people on my side are either fighting someone or have probably been killed by Technoblade,"

I gave him a cheeky smile, but it seemed that he was starting to look around to see if anyone was coming for me. 

There they are.

Schlatt, fixed his somewhat bloody jacket and smirked as he stood behind me; Dream, looked like shit with a big chunk of his mask missing, as he limped next to Schlatt; finally, George, looking perfect as always, walked next to the other two. It was now four VS two. 

"Sorry we're late, a certain uh- fox was really persistent in trying to fight us but he- uh- well, I wouldn't worry about him anymore."

Schlatt said, as he stared into WIlbur's cold brown eyes. Wilbur whispered a barely audible "no...", even I was a bit shocked at what they were implying, but I pushed the thought aside.

Everything seemed to happen in a flash, Dream shot an arrow into Wilbur's side, giving me a chance to roll to the side and get away. Schlatt distracted Techno by yelling, 

"Hey pig boy~"

which caught almost everyone off guard, but it gave George the chance to slash at Techno with his sword.

"Techno!"

Wilbur shouted in fear. I retrieved my crossbow and fired at Wilbur but missed, Dream took his shot at Wilbur and... also missed, this was because Techno was now running at Dream with a recently sharpened axe.

And then it got more climactic, Quackity had appeared from somewhere, I genuinely don't know where he came from but I did know that he was now slashing his sword in Schlatt's direction and yelling something about his past love for him.

Now it was Technoblade VS Dream and Schlatt VS Quackity, leaving me and Wilbur. I made direct eye contact with the freakishly tall man in the trench-coat and pointed my crossbow at him, he did the same. I sent an arrow towards him and then ducked behind a chair, I peaked from behind and.. score! I hit him in the shoulder which sent him staggering backwards and off of the stage. Wait... no, no, no, the stage is a pretty far drop I- I didn't do it, did I? No, I refuse I didn't kill WIlbur I can't... 

Everyone else seemed to be preoccupied with fighting so I raced down the hill and there he was, his chest was very slowly rising and falling as he stared at the pitch black sky above. I crouched by his side, tears were silently sliding down my cheeks, I hated them, I hate crying.

"Wilbur, Wilbur please- I'm- I'm sorry- I didn't mean to- Wilbur?"

He chuckled lightly.

"Wilbur I'm sorry I-I don't know why-"

"It's okay, Tommy,"

He's smiling. Why is he smiling.

"No, no it's not okay none of this is ok- I just want L'manb-Manburg back I didn't mean for any of this to happen-"

"Tommy, listen, it's okay. I-" He paused and coughed up blood, "I would've done the same- you're young and naive, it's okay to make mistakes. If it means anything, I forgive you."

His smile began to fade and his eyelids started to close.

"Nononono- WILBUR! WILBUR PLEASE STAY!-" I wasn't afraid to be loud anymore, I needed to think fast. It turns out he was morbidly light in this moment so I carried him back to the battlefield, I need to find someone- anyone, that can help. Even through the lightness of Wilbur, my legs felt heavy and everything hurt. I just want this all to be over, I don't want to fight anymore. I give up, I slumped onto the grass and yelled,

"SOMEONE, PLEASE I NEED HELP!"

"please..."

Then I saw the two of them, Niki and Tubbo. Tubbo was limping alongside Niki from the injuries I gave him. Me, I did this. It's all my fault. Nonetheless, I screamed out to them,

"WILBUR! WILBUR'S BEEN SHOT-" 

Instantly, they started running towards me, we're okay. I'm okay, Wilbur's going to be okay. That was my last thought as I blacked out and hit the grass. 


	4. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur wakes up in Pogtopia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, enjoy :)

* * *

Wilbur's POV

* * *

Everything hurt, I didn't know where I was and I felt cold, my memories were fuzzy and I couldn't tell reality apart from dreams. I remember firing an arrow at Tommy, missing, somewhat on purpose and then before I knew it there was this unbearable pain in my chest and I stepped backwards and fell. Everything after the fall was distorted though, I remember a screaming voice, pain, getting dragged across a field, more pain, and then everything till now had been a black blur of occasional voices. The floor was hard and cold, but it reminded me of home, home... L'manbu- no, Pogtopia? Yes, this is Pogtopia. My vision was slowly getting more clear and I saw the towering stone walls and bridges zigzagging throughout the cave. And as my vision cleared, my thoughts cleared; getting shot, seeing my life flash before my eyes, hitting the hard ground and being unable to breath, forgiving Tommy, and then getting dragged somewhere. I doubt Tommy could've carried me but I don't know how else I would've gotten here, I doubt Niki, Techno, or Tubbo trusted him anymore. 

"WILBUR! YOU'RE AWAKE!" 

I heard Niki yell from across the cave, she quickly ran to my side, I could tell she had been crying.

"Really? It doesn't feel like it,"

I said with a pained smile, attempting to lighten the mood.

"You've been out for eleven hours and Tommy still hasn't woken up- Wilbur I was so worried-"

So Tommy did bring me to them, that kid's dumb but sometimes he does have his moments of brightness- but wait- why hasn't Tommy woken up yet?

"Niki it's okay! I'm okay! Can I see Tommy?"

I attempted to get up but all the wounds I had gained the night before prevented me, I don't know how I was noticing just now, but my thigh, side, and chest were lazily wrapped with bandages.

"Wil, I really don't think that's a good idea- you're really injured and the bleeding might start again if you aren't careful,"

"Please."

"Fine,"

She helped me up, which filled me with pain but I tried to not show it besides wincing at every step. There was a tiny sort of room that was completely empty and never really served a purpose that Tommy was laying in. I mean, it sucks that we're in pain but hey, at least Tommy's actually quiet when he's sleeping. Niki and I sat down on the ground in silence for a bit, she gave me some jacket potatoes- that reminded me; Technoblade, the last time I saw him he was battling Dream, which, based on history he's probably fine but what if... what if something happened to him? I decided to ask Niki about it.

"Do you know if anything happened to Techno?"

"He's fine if that's what you're wondering, Dream- not so much,"

"He didn't- y'know- kill Dream, did he?"

The thought sort of teared at my heart, sure, Dream's my enemy and all that but he's also the whole reason L'manburg started, so I could get away from him and his "tyranny". I certainly don't like the man, but the world wouldn't be the same without him.

"Almost but no, Techno almost killed him. He thought Dream was dead so he walked away from the battle but I got word that Dream is still alive but they had to use every antidote and potion they could find on him."

I was relieved but am I going to admit that? No. 

I asked her what happened when Tommy brought me to them and she told me that, at the time, she and Tubbo decided they were going to try to look for us to see if I was okay, then they heard shouting from the distance and saw a terrified TommyInnit screaming that I had been shot and before they could run up to us, Tommy collapsed to the ground and hasn't woken up since, she also added in that Tubbo is sleeping, she doesn't know where Techno is, and she hasn't slept at all in the past two days, due to being stressed from the war and then having to take care of an injured Tubbo, Tommy, and me, Wilbur. I sympathized with her, I told Niki that she could sleep and I'll tell her if Tommy wakes up. She tried to argue but to no avail, she strode off to a different room and presumably went to sleep.

That left me in the room with Tommy, I leaned against the wall and sighed. I let my thoughts flow and went through the different members on our side; Niki's okay, Tubbo's okay, Techno's okay, Quackity... where's Quackity?

-and that leaves Fundy. I couldn't control the tears that escaped my eyes, Schlatt, that stupid cunt had killed Fundy. My dirt coated nails dug into the palms of my hands. He's dead, it's all my fault. I never even thought of Fundy until Schlatt had made that comment. Fundy was like-no, he was my son, he was my son and I let him down.

I'll never forgive Schlatt or myself. 


	5. Conflicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once a traitor, always a traitor.

* * *

Tommy's POV

* * *

I awoke to a pounding headache, surrounded by stone in the dank yet familiar cave known as "Pogtopia". Wilbur was sitting in the corner of the room, head leaning against the wall, I couldn't tell if he was awake or not but he at least looked a bit heathier than before. I silently got up and somehow slipped out of the room without him noticing. Arriving at the top of the spiral staircase, I exited Pogtopia and entered the forest, feeling the crisp air on my face. I needed to meet up with Schlatt.

I arrived at the Manburg podium and sighed, so much happened here in such a small period of time. What am I gonna to do now? I started working with Schlatt a few weeks ago- maybe even a month ago, when Wilbur revealed to me his plan to blow up Manburg; I was afraid and I saw Schlatt standing there and accidently revealed Wilbur's plans, the goat man convinced me to work for him, that's the reason I've been constantly telling Wilbur to not nuke that godforsaken place. We can't take it back, Schlatt just needed a little more time to rise to power. If I can convince the people in Pogtopia that I made a mistake, then they'll forgive me and I can continue to serve Schlatt, holy fuck I'm smart! And- don't get me wrong, I don't want my friends to die and I don't want anyone to fight, I just want the best for Manburg because- as you know- I'm on the right side of history.

Upon arrival, the goat-man had blown a puff of cigarette smoke into my face which caused me to cough and almost lose my temper at him, but I tried to calm down and explain my plan to Schlatt. He agreed but told me this is literally what I've been doing the whole time, just now they have more of a reason to not trust me. Great, now I sound like an idiot. But then I had an idea, it would cost me everything, but it would also be kind of worth it... we could host another event, like the previous "Manburg festival" but since no one would want to come after- y'know- what happened last time, we could call it an "important announcement"; then, Schlatt could give a speech and near the end I could come onstage (preferably in a suit), announce that I was never on Pogtopia's side, and watch their reaction. It'd be brilliant! I told this to Schlatt.

"Y'know Tommy, you're like- the dumbest person I know, but that's actually a good idea." He said with a smirk.

Ouch. I still thanked him and started to walk away but then- he called me back and I saw Quackity walk next to Schlatt- where the fuck did he come from? 

"Heyyy Tommy," Quackity said.

I stuttered in confusion.

"Well you see, after our fight, Schlatt informed me that he missed me and my fat ass. So who was I to say no? And well, now I'm here."

I was stunned, I knew from the second Quackity started agreeing with me that Wilbur shouldn't blow up Manburg that something was up, but I didn't expect this. 


	6. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pogtopia receives a surprising letter from Manburg.  
> A very short chapter.

* * *

Wilbur's POV

* * *

It had been two days since the war, we decided it'd be best to stay inside Pogtopia, as the war was still partially going on. That was until I saw the note left outside the door to Pogtopia. 

It read: "Important Announcement at the Manburg Podium, 4:00pm November 18th. Attendance is mandatory, no matter what nation you reside in."

That's two hours from now. I immediately ran inside, sprinting down the stairs and nearly crashing into Niki. I announced to everyone within the cave what the note had said and we all agreed that we should go, although some were suspicious of the whole thing actually being a trap which made us come to the conclusion that someone should stay in Pogtopia. Techno was the first to volunteer, after the last event he went to turned out quite violent. 

It was settled, everyone in Pogtopia, excluding Techno, would be going to this "announcement".

Everyone went off to go do their own thing, leaving me alone.

Everyone's going to be at this announcement... that means- no, I'm not going to blow it up. I don't know what Schlatt's going to say and as far as I know- he could be resigning his position as president. The idea of watching Manburg explode- watching that retched place shatter, leaving nothing but a gaping hole was something I liked to think about often. But I need to resist the urge, just this once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! sorry i haven't been updating that much, school sucks lmao  
> anyways, im gonna try to finish this sometime this week :)  
> hope ur enjoying this so far!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but I decided to discontinue this fic, you're welcome to read it but there probably won't be any updates so I'm sorry :/


End file.
